


On the side

by liquorish



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquorish/pseuds/liquorish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a work in progress due to unfavorable circumstances but I will finish it as soon as I can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the side

On the side of the killers,  
Hood as red as blood.  
Started off alone,  
Innocent and dumb.  
First you end up in their houses  
Then you end up in their arms-  
Yeah, maybe you look fragile  
But that's not without its charm.

On the side of the killers,  
You find out who you are;  
You push them and you push them  
Until you push too far.  
But every time they break you  
You end up twice as strong,  
On the side of those who'll take you  
Where there's love, its never wrong.


End file.
